Reddit 101
The Basics Reddit is a place where the RunnerHub makes its home. RunnerHub is a subreddit, or a collection of Reddit threads separate from other portions of Reddit. Assuming you are here for Shadowrun and not pictures of cats, or that you don't want pictures of cats mixed in with your Shadowrun content, the link provided will have only RunnerHub's threads. There are several other subreddits associated with the RunnerHub, the most important one being the Hubchargen subreddit, where CCD, or Character Creation Division, will review characters that are submitted for legality and compliance with RunnerHub's house rules. More information about the divisions of RunnerHub can be found at the Table of Organization. Note that while this page addresses a wide variety of topics, this is going to be only in regards to how to interact with Reddit in those regards. Character creation advice and procedures, for instance, are elsewhere. Navigating Reddit Reddit is fairly straightforward to navigate, but has slight differences depending on whether you are on a computer or mobile. If you are having difficulty navigating, consult the content listings below. Reddit on a Computer Reddit has many features. Some are relevant here, others are less so. The important ones for the RunnerHub and HubChargen are: * In the far upper right is the "Log in or sign up" section if you are not logged in. If you are logged in, it is where you can see if you have mail, check your post history, adjust options, and log out. * The search bar, directly under the login/user info area, can be used to find threads with particular terms in their title or text. If you want to only search the RunnerHub or Hubchargen content, navigate to the subreddit in question and, after inputting your search term, tick the box for "limit my search to /r/RunnerHub" (or /r/HubChargen, naturally) below it. * The "Sidebar," appropriately, is a bar at the right side of the screen. It contains a multitude of resources for RunnerHub players to make use of while getting started, making characters, seeking games, or contacting RunnerHub staff. If you have a question, it is fairly likely that the sidebar has an answer. Once you are signed in, the Sidebar is how you will submit a thread in HubChargen, as explained further below. * The top of the window will have a list of other subreddits (largely irrelevant to the RunnerHub), a large Shadowrun logo which will return you to Reddit's homepage, the RunnerHub title, and a list of sorting options such as Hot, New, Top, Gilded, and so forth. The important ones are Hot, which will generally show you the newest things with sticky threads at the top, and New, which will show you the most recently posted threads, period. * Directly below the sorting list is the thread listing. At the top will be between one and three "Sticky" threads, generally, which are forced to the top because they contain important information. Below that will be the most recently posted threads, which are jobs with a scattering of news reports, out-of-character info, and other announcements or RP aids. Reddit on a Mobile Device There are a few differences from mobile Reddit RunnerHub to computer RunnerHub. With its own URL, Reddit Mobile and Reddit standard can be swapped between regardless of device by altering the URL to add or remove the "m." in "m.reddit.com" for the URL. It has many of the same features, organized differently. * Login, search, and posting of threads are done from dropdowns in the upper right. * The sidebar is accessed from the "About this community" link instead of always being visible. * Sorting the threads is done from a dropdown above them. * The threads are displayed somewhat differently. In most other regards, it is functionally the same. Becoming a Shadowrunner The first step is to read the sidebar. It will introduce you to the general matters you need to be familiar with to play Shadowrun and to do so on the RunnerHub in particular. While not all of the sidebar is necessary, it contains many links that are helpful and/or necessary to begin play at the Hub. The second is, once you are comfortable with those concepts and ready to make your character, to head to HubChargen. At this point, you should read any and all sticky posts there as well as the HubChargen sidebar. Once you are done (and logged in) and you have made your character and readied links for it in PDF and Chummer/HeroLab formats, you will want to use the "Submit a new Character" button on the sidebar. After completing a post following the format provided, you will press the Submit button; a member of CCD will then reply to your sheet with any illegalities and advice you may need or want to alter before applying to jobs. Character posts will be tagged with a "flair" once reviewed, which indicates the character's status in the process of approval. The most common to see are "Under Review" and "Approved," naturally. When your sheet is submitted, you will be alerted of responses to your thread or your comments by the the envelope icon near your name whenever you are logged in. It will turn orange-red to indicate when you have received a reply. You can then click it to view the reply, and from there you can reply directly or you can move to the thread containing the post. Once you and your reviewer have finished going over your character and your post is tagged "Approved," you can begin seeking work by replying to job threads marked as "Looking for Work." Use the "X Comments" link to the thread's comments section, head to the text field, and make your app. If you are uncertain of what sort of content you should have in your reply, simply follow the example of everyone else applying. The format generally used is provided below. Run Application Format In-Character reply goes here! * Name(URL of the PDF of your character sheet) ((Out-of-character info requested by the GM))__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__